lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 707
Report #707 Skillset: Starhymn Skill: GuardianAngel Org: Cantors Status: Completed Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at implementing solution 2. Problem: GuardianAngel costs 1 power and winds the user's song back two stanzas, and grants the user 20 DMP to all sources for 20 seconds. The small window makes it difficult to take advantage of, and the damage resistance is minimal compared to something like Numen, which reduces damage by 50%, lasts 1 minute, and stacks with DMP rather than becoming less useful as you have more DMP. The end result is that GuardianAngel just gets allocated to being used to counter Fugue (Fugue costs 1 power to wind someone's song forward one stanza, and GuardianAngel costs 1 power and winds your song back two stanzas), and not for the DMP at all. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase the duration to 30 seconds and allow it to target players other than the caster. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the cost to 2 power and the loss of one stanza, remove the DMP granted, and instead reduce damage received by 30% for 20 seconds (this would stack with DMP similarly to Numen). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change it to grant a defense comparable to Paradigmatics ChaoteSign; this would be triggered upon being attacked by a non-denizen source to grant 20 DMP to all sources for 20 seconds. Possibly also allow it to be cast on other players to buff them as well. Player Comments: ---on 9/28 @ 01:15 writes: The intent here is as follows; as always, numbers are tweakable if they seem too high. Solution 1: It's still usable to counter Fugue, but the effect is buffed slightly so that it's worth using for the DMP in some situations. Solution 2: This basically becomes a weaker Numen (Numen costs 4 power and reduces damage by 50% for 1 minute, compared to 2 power and 1 song stanza for 30% damage reduction for 20 seconds. Because of the changed cost, it's also no longer easily used to counter Fugue. Solution 3: It wouldn't be usable on yourself if you already have the defense, so it's not quite so easily spammable to avoid Fugue; meanwhile, it's much easier to take advantage of the small window of time because you can set it up beforehand, so the actual effect doesn't need to be buffed nearly as much. ---on 9/28 @ 20:42 writes: All of these sound fine. ---on 9/29 @ 00:54 writes: Solution 2, caster-only. ---on 10/17 @ 19:38 writes: Solution 2, lower than 30%, more like 15% sounds reasonable ---on 10/17 @ 22:19 writes: Numen is slightly lower in Sacraments than GuardianAngel is in Starhymn, lasts three times as long as the proposed solution 2, and gives a 50% decrease in damage as opposed to 30% (or 15%), and I don't see anyone complaining about Numen despite the fact that it's also available to potentially two guilds as opposed to one. If GuardianAngel becomes a 15% decrease like you suggest, that's WORSE than the current ability as far as damage types you don't have any DMP in already, and if you do the math, only becomes equally as good as the current one in DMP types you have 17 DMP in, requiring 18+ DMP before this is actually a buff to the skill. This in no way justifies the increase in cost proposed in solution 2 (keep in mind, the ability to no longer spam GuardianAngel for effective Fugue invincibility in solution 2, as well as 3, is a less obvious downside to the proposal), and in combat, would be an utter waste of not only power but also the balance used to both cast the spell and then perform one's song back up to the stanza it was at.